PROJECT SUMMARY CORE A: Administrative Core Unhealthy behavioral choices to smoke, overeat and lead sedentary lifestyles underlie the preponderance of chronic disease in the U.S. Greater understanding of the mechanisms underpinning vulnerability to such unhealthy decision making and developing more effective interventions to promote behavior change is vitally important to improving the U.S. public health. The overarching goal of the Administrative Core of the Vermont Center on Behavior and Health (VCBH) is to organize and grow existing strengths at the University of Vermont (UVM) while continuing to engage in local, national, and international collaborations in this important area of health research. This core has established the administrative and intellectual infrastructure necessary to (a) strengthen and grow collaboration among an multidisciplinary group of investigators who share research and clinical expertise in this area, (b) effectively mentor early-career faculty in conducting thematically related research and preparing competitive research grant applications, (c) engage in productive collaborations with community healthcare organizations and other universities located in IDeA states and beyond, (d) recruit new members into the center, and (e) continue to secure the necessary financial support to sustain the VCBH beyond COBRE support. We propose that Stephen T. Higgins, PhD, continue as Director of this core with Philip A. Ades, MD continuing in the role of Associate Director. Accomplished UVM senior faculty will continue directing cores on (a) behavioral economics and intervention sciences, and (b) collaboration, dissemination, and education, while also mentoring early-career faculty in conducting COBRE-supported and thematically related research projects. We will continue collaborating with Vermont community healthcare leaders and investigators from other IDeA States and beyond in pursuing the VCBH mission. Program oversight will be guided by an External Advisory Committee of distinguished scientific leaders in the area of behavior and health. An Internal Advisory Committee composed of accomplished senior UVM investigators will continue advising the VCBH on scientific and organizational matters. A Community Advisory Committee of experts in Vermont health care delivery and policy will help assure that the VCBH remains responsive to community needs. This interdisciplinary team will work closely together to continue the overarching goal of establishing the VCBH as a nationally and internationally recognized center of research excellence.